Lovely Destiny
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Will and Sonny have know each other for awhile but no one else knows that What happens when Sonny comes back to Salem and they are living in the same place.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Days of our lives

**Wilson Story. Things you need to know Kate and Victor never divorced and Phillip is still around. Sonny and Will are both out of the closet and have meet each other when Will visited his Grandma in Switzerland. They are friends and know the family's are twistily connected but no one else knows they are friends. Justin and Adrienne are around but don't realize Will is the same Will their son talks about. Sonny is on his way back to Salem William lives at the Kiriakis mansion with his grandmother. **

"Grandma I know you don't like mom but please stop putting me in the middle of your issues." Will sighed as he leaned against his Grandma Kate's desk.

"All I'm saying is that she really should have made sure there was room for you in that new apartment of hers before she moved in." Kate protested.

"Maybe so but come on Grandma she didn't know how long I'd be staying in Switzerland for you can't blame her."

"You know she doesn't let Allie come over here."

"Grandma I'll talk to her about letting Allie come over." Will sighed as his phone went off. He smiled when he saw the name Sonny flash across the screen. "Grandma I have to take this." He leaned down and kissed her cheek as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Sonny how's the world traveling treating you."

"Crappy." Sonny sighed through the phone line.

"Now I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I'm thinking of coming back to Salem for the summer."

"Now that would be boring." Will joked.

"Well Abby's been after me to come home and I haven't seen you in forever. My parents wouldn't mind so what the hell Salem could be fun."

" Salem and fun never thought I'd hear that in the same sentence."

"So you don't want to see me I take it." Sonny teased.

"Of course not." Will teased back. "So When will you be here?"

"In a week or so, I'm going to surprise my parents so don't tell them."

"Of course not. You realize they still don't know we're friends."

"I know it's funny." Sonny chuckled.

Just then the call waiting beeped through on Will's phone looking at the number he put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry Sonny but that's Neil."

"Ok well I'll talk to you later. The phone hung up as Will switched his call over.

"Hey Neil what's going on."

" I was just wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie tonight."

"OK but lets make it an early one." Will said thinking of the pile of homework on his desk upstairs.

"Sure six ok?"

"That works." Will said after saying good bye to Neil he went upstairs to find something to wear. Him and Neil and been off and on for a few months now but he wouldn't classify them as a serious couple. He decided on a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants. After showering and changing he walked back downstairs.

"Where are you off to?" Kate asked walking out of her office.

"I have a date with Neil tonight. I'll be back later."

"Ok have fun darling." Kate kissed his cheek and grabbed the folder she had been looking for off of the foyer table.

"I will." Will made sure he had his wallet and car keys before he walked out the door and headed towards the theater where he was set to meet Neil.

"Hey." Neil greeted as he spotted him. "I already go the tickets." Will nodded and took the offered ticket following Neil into the cool theater. They found seats and settled down to the movie.

As the credits rolled they made their way outside and into the muggy night air. "Well I had funny we should do it again." Neil suggested.

"Maybe." Will said noncommittally he liked Neil well enough but he just didn't feel any spark when he was with him.

"Ok well just give me a call."

"Sure." Will agreed. Sliding into his car he made his way back to the mansion and thought of all the work he had in front of him. He pulled up and saw a strange car parked in the front, and standing at the door ready to go in was none other then Jackson Sonny Kiriakis

A/N so this is the beginning of my first ever Wilson story Also for anyone that is interested I have a face book page called Will and Sonny Wilson forever so go and like it if you'd like to join in on my discussions about the boys and other Days of our lives topics.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Days of our lives.

"Jackson Kiriakis," Will winked twirling his keys around his finger. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well if it isn't William Horton." Sonny turned and flashed him a smile. "As to why I'm here I told you I was coming."

"No." Will reminded him you told me you were coming in a few weeks. Last time I checked three hours isn't a few weeks."

"Ok so maybe I wanted to surprise you to." Sonny shrugged.

"Of course." Will rolled his eyes. "Why are you standing out here anyway?"

"I was about to ring the bell when you showed up."

"Ring the bell. You could just go in you know, its easy see." Will grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. Welcome to Casa Kiriakis. He waved his hand elaborately at the foyer.

"Why thank you my kind gentleman." Sonny nodded as he walked through the hard oak door.

"My pleasure kind sir." Will bantered back.

"William who's your friend." Victor glanced up from his paper as he was walking into the living room.

"I'm so hurt Uncle Victor you don't even recognize your own Nephew for shame." Victor's head popped back up from where he was once again immersed in his paper. He looked closely at the boy in front of him.

"Jackson," surprise colored his tone. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London."

"Yes nice to see you to Uncle Vic." Sonny smiled and walked forward to hug his uncle.

"It really is good to see you." Victor hugged the boy who he would never admit was his favorite nephew. Hell he probably liked him more than Phillip if he was being truthful. He chuckled softly to himself at that thought. "Are you staying long?"

"I'm not sure yet." Sonny shrugged stepping back from his uncle. "I'm going to play it by ear." Victor's eyes then landed once again on Will.

"It seems you two boys already know each other but how is that?"

"Oh." Will stopped to think for a minute.

"Is it really that hard of a question?"

"No." Will shook his head. "Sonny and I met when I was in Switzerland with Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin. I went to visit Grandma Marlena for a few months and I met Sonny we got to talking and realized we had a lot in common." Will chuckled silently at the thought of how much in common they had that Victor didn't realize."

"And you never thought to say anything." Victor asked his piercing eyes on his grandson.

"We thought it was fun to have our own little friendship." Will shrugged.

"Plus we were trying to see how long it would take everyone to figure it out." Sonny smirked. "They never did."

"Well boys good game but now I have some work to do. "Sonny I'll have Marta make up a room for you next to Wills.

"Great I'll just go and grab my stuff out of the car." Sonny turned around and headed out the door as Will started up the steps.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Adrienne came out into the foyer her reading glasses in one hand and a half-finished book in another. It was obvious she'd been in the library. Just then she caught sight of her Son coming up the driveway bag in hand. "Sonny." She shirked throwing her book and glasses down which Will hurried to rescue before somebody stepped on them. "What are you doing here? How long are you staying? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Adrienne peppered her son with questions so fast there was no way he would ever be able to answer them.

"Whoa mom slow down." He took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him.

"Oh I'm just so happy to see you." She kissed his cheek and clapped in giddiness.

"I'm here for I don't know how long, I felt like coming home and I wanted to surprise you." He answered her questions.

"I'm glad you're here." She smiled softly at her son.

"I'm glad I'm here to."

"Isn't it great he's here Victor?" Adrienne asked.

"It is." Victor nodded but do you know that these two have been keeping secrets." He pointed between Sonny and Will.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they have known each other for years and never saw fit to tell anyone."

"Really, how did you…" Adrienne trailed off as the puzzled pieces fell together in her head and her eyes widened.

"You're Will."

"Yes Auntie Adrienne but you already knew that." Will teased.

"Oh you know what I mean." She cuffed his arm playfully.

"Then yes I'm Will." He nodded.

"How did I never put that together?" She shook her head.

"We were wondering the same thing." Sonny teased. "Now these bags are getting heavy can I please take them upstairs."

"Of course. Which room?" Adrienne asked.

"The one next to Will that's what Uncle Victor said."

"Right." Adrienne nodded. "This should be interesting." She whispered to herself as she led the way upstairs.

**A/N Of course Will isn't really Victor's grandson but since he's been married to Kate since before Will was born he sees him as such. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please continue to do so. Also please go and like my facebook page Will and Sonny Wilson Forever. I would love to have some people to discuss Wilson and other days topics with. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own days of our lives.

"Well here it is." Adrienne opened the door to the spacious room. "Of course I'm sure you're uncle Victor or Aunt Kate wouldn't mind if you changed it." She said looking around the room that hadn't been updated in at least ten years.

"Its fine mom." Sonny said placing his beg on the bed.

"Ok well I'll let you get settled. "It really is great to see you home Son." She hugged him again before leaving the room and giving Will a warm smile as she passed him in the hallway.

Will walked through the door holding some of Sonny's other luggage. "Short trip I think not. By the amount of luggage you have I think you're planning on moving in permanently."

"Like I said I haven't decided."

"How many more suitcases do you have in the car?"

Sonny looked around counting the cases with his eyes. "One or two. I'll get them after dinner."

Sonny opened the first suitcase and started to put the clothes away in the dresser Will stood beside him helping him. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Sonny don't play dumb you know who I'm talking about when are you going to tell Victor you're gay."

"I don't know." Sonny shrugged.

"He's not going to disown you, you know."

"Maybe he didn't disown you but you're just his step grandson I actually have Kiriakis blood running through me."

"Thanks for that." Will scowled.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that." Sonny said. "I just feel that Uncle Victor will be tougher on me then on you."

"I've know the man my whole life so have you he's more bark than bite when it comes to family and you know it." Will poked him.

"Ok I get your point." Sonny said. Putting the last of his clothes away.

"I knew you would." Will chuckled just as a knock came on the door. Sonny opened the door to find his father on the other side.

"So it's true the prodigal son has returned." Justin teased hugging his son. "Oh I see you've already met Will." He spied the other teen across the room. Both boys started to crack up at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Why don't you ask Uncle Vic." Sonny chuckled.

"Ok then. I was actually sent up here by your mother to tell you dinner was ready."

"Great I'm starving and the staff here always bring on good food.

"Right." Justin nodded. "Well let's go before it's all gone.

They all walked downstairs and into the spacious dining room. The scrumptious smells wafting around them.

"Its smells amazing." Sonny said sitting down.

"It sure does." Will said.

"So Will how was your date?" Kate asked looking across the table at her grandson.

"It was ok." Will shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Oh that's too bad I was always hoping you could find someone to be with." Kate said looking at him. Adrienne smiled secretly to herself.

"So Uncle Victor. Sonny said I had to ask you what was so funny about the fact that I said Will and Sonny had already met."

Victor scowled playfully at the boys. "Well you see these two didn't see fit to tell anyone that they already knew each other from Will's time in Switzerland."

"Really." Justin said looking over at Will and then at his own son. "Oh." He said catching his wife's eye who nodded. "Well that's nice."

"So Will how are your classes coming along?" Adrienne asked.

"They're fine I only have a few more days and then I'm done thankfully."

"Good grades I hope." Kate said.

"Not sure yet. Pretty good I think." Will said taking a bite of pie.

"We'll have to get you into titan sometime I know you're a wiz with a computer. We could really use your talent." Victor said.

"I'll think about it." Will said. As the dishes were cleared and everyone stood up to leave the table Sonny held back and waited until everyone else had leaved the room before he addressed his Uncle Victor.

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Of course Sonny. Let's go into my study."

Sonny nodded and followed his uncle sitting on the couch he looked at his uncle and cleared his throat.

"Well Uncle Vic I don't know how to say this but I'm gay." Victor held his gaze a calculated look in his eyes.

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please continue and don't forget about my facebook page Will and Sonny Wilson Forever. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own days of our lives.

"Sonny I already knew that." Victor said holding the gaze of his nephew. Sonny's jaw dropped.

"What… h h how." He stuttered.

Victor chuckled ruefully. "Sonny remember I helped raise Will I knew Will was gay before Will did and I probably knew you were gay before you did to."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because that wasn't my place I was waiting for you to come to me. Granted that was a lot longer than I thought but here you are now telling me and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Will When he came to me. I love you know matter what, no matter who you chose to love or what you chose to do with your life. My love is not conditional."

Sonny felt himself choking up. "Thank you Uncle Vic."

"No need to thank me that is the truth plain and simple." Victor waved away his thanks. "I do have one question though are you and William dating?"

"No" Sonny shook his head. "We're just friends. Good friends true but still just friends."

"I see." Victor said raising his brandy glass a gleam in his eye.

"Sonny god dame it what in the heck are in these bags Rocks." Will shouted struggling to get Sonny's last two bags up the stairs.

"Will what are you doing?"

"Well I was trying to get your bags upstairs but you know what your bags are heavy."

Victor laughed. "Liam would you please help my grandson with those bags I really wouldn't like him to get a hernia."

"Of course." Liam took the bags sand headed up the stairs.

"He makes it look so easy." Will wined.

"Oh you poor baby." Sonny teased.

Will stuck his tongue out.

"Oh you're going to get it now." Sonny threatened. Giving chase Will ran up the stairs.

"Just friends yeah right." Victor snorted.

A/N so this chapter is shorter but I like it so please review. And hey if you have any idea's of what you'd like to see in future chapters I'm always happy to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Days of our lives.

"Well that went better than I thought." Sonny said flopping down on his bed.

"I told you." Will said flopping down next to him."

"Oh great now I'm going to get the I told you so speech."

"Well if you'd just listened to me before you wouldn't have now would you?"

" I guess not." Sonny fake pouted.

"Well I guess I should get to doing some homework I can't wait until this semester is over." Will sighed rolling to his feet.

"You have fun with that." Sonny said looking at the last of his luggage. "I guess I'll finish unpacking.

"Great see you later." Will said. Walking into his room he sat at his desk and pulled his homework towards him. He closed his eyes and thought of the fact that Sonny was back. That Sonny was right next door. His heart pounding he shook his head. "No he's you're best friend don't go there." He sighed to himself his eyes popping open he focused on his homework. Three hours later. He finally slammed his book shut and pushed everything away from him. "Done Finally." He pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead.

"I really hate to know what you're taking to make you have that much homework." Will turned to see Sonny standing in the door a bowl of ice cream cradled in his hands.

"Did you come to mock?"

"No actually I came to bring you this ice cream but if you don't want It I can take it back." Sonny back out of the doorway.

"No, no give me that." Will jumped up and swiped the bowl from Sonny's hand. He quickly dug into the bowl and took a giant bit of the cold creamy treat. "So good." He moaned.

Sonny felt his heart patter at that but shook his head. "Right well I should go." He swallowed.

"Why? What do you have to do?"

"Oh I'm going to walk around Horton Square look around see some of the sites."

"I'll come with you I need to get out of the house anyway." Will said. Finishing off the bowl of ice cream and sitting it down.

"Yeah sure let's go." Sonny said and if Will had been listening he may have heard the hint of reluctance in his voice.

Adrienne caught them just as they were walking down the stairs. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're going to walk around Horton Square get some fresh air." Sonny said. Adrienne looked at him noticing the shakiness of his words.

"have fun." She smirked as she watched them walk out the door. "This summer will be interesting that is for sure." She shook her head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked.

"Just Sonny and Will." She shook her head.

"No match making Adrienne."

"Oh believe me I won't have to match make." She smiled as she walked away.


End file.
